She Wil Be Loved
by TheMadMarchHare
Summary: Boots comes across a mysterious girl during one of his breaks from work.On that day,he knew that his heart was forever taken.However,over time,the other newsies begin to show some interest towards the girl.Boots is determined to win the heart of the girl.


She Will Be Loved

xxoxoxx I don't mind spendin' everyday xxoxoxx

xoxox Out on the corner in the pourin' rain xoxox

xoxo Lookin' for the girl with the broken smile xoxo

xox Ask her if she wants to stay awhile xox

Long, polished footsteps echoed through the empty hallways, bouncing off the creamy colored walls.**Tap. Tap. **The hard leathered shoes clicked throughout the tiny building of the post office.

**Clank! Clonck!** The weight of the man caused the wooden stairs to creak out desperately in agony. His solid black shoes scraped against the wooden steps like rats nibbling on a piece of wire. The man turned around a corner and halted before a decent looking door that was barely shedding it's coat of a dark scarlet paint.

Then, with quick refelexes, the old man released the door open practicaly off it's hinges and hollered out, "Rise and shine daisies! There is no more time for beauty sleep! Get up!"

Several sets of groans filled the room. Everything was still. Still, until the man yelled out again, "I said rise and shine, not keep on sleeping you lazy bums!"

This time frustrated sighs filled the atmosphere in the room.

It was a pretty big room, after all, all seventeen boys slept in that single room. There was nothing particularly special about the room, other than the handful sets of bunkbeds that came into view. The delicate yet sturdy walls glowed proudly a light shade of peach. Dark, smooth wooden boards preoccupied the floor, with it's cool morning surface. The huge room was decorated with handmade bunkbeds that includes three beds in one postal.

" Wake up boys!"

Only half of the occupants in the room stirred from their sleep and sat upright to rub away the sleepiness from their young eyes. However, the other half of the occupants just continued to dream on, ignoring the loud calls from their boss and caretaker.

" Come on! The pappers won't be out selling all by themselves!" The old man, who was identified as Joe, shouted in exasperation. He softly yet roughly patted the boys' dangling legs in order to wake them up. This always got the boys to awaken.

"Ah, come on Joe. I need my beauty sleep to sell them news to the public eye," A boy with a thick Italian accent protested tiredly as he tried to stifle a big yawn. The boy's name was Boots. Boots had dark, curly black hair that tickled the back of his neck, where the length ended. Like most Italians, he had a dark olive skin tone that complemented very well with his handsome face and ocean blue eyes.

"Boots," Joe started as he gazed down upon the sleepy looking boy who was like a son to him, " You can sleep all want once your dead when you have all the time in the world to do so."

The only response that Joe got was a low grunt of frustration.

Heaving a small sigh, Boots got up from his warm bed and began to strip down from his pajamas into his everyday clothes. Boots' clothes consisted of a bright white collar shirt where the first three buttons were left unbuttoned, his signature dark chestnut hat, clean black trousers, and wornout onyx shoes.

"Hey, is there somethin' wrong Boots?" A tall young boy came came up from behind said person, his hazel questioning eyes looking for his.

Boots drowsily turned to his left to face one of his comrads and retorted back, " What's the matter with ya'? Never seen a guy tryn' to get some shut-eye around here? Beat it, will ya'?"

"Yeah, yeah. Jeez, I get it," the boy responded now walking towards the direction where the bathroon was.

Noticing that there was no one near the vicinity of the room, Boots heaved out a loud calm sigh. But, it wasn't because he was tired. No, he was far from tired. Boots then laid back down onto his bunk and stared up at the plain ceiling. He couldn't get that memory out of his mind. It was stuck to him like a thorn was stuck to a rose. He has been having these same flashbacks a lot lately and he didn't even know why. He, then, shut his eyes closed lightly. Reminicizing a memory that he had been thinking for weeks now. Well, not the memory, but _her._

**FLASHBACK ( 4 weeks ago) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Boots was talking animatedly as he walked with his fellow newsies down one of the many streets where they sold newspapers. The street was lively. It was filled with different kinds of people- workers, mothers, children, and even senior citizens.

"So then, here I was, in the middle of nowhere with only a piece of beef jerky," Jack, the leader of the newsies, continued on with his story. Every boys' attention was onto their fearless leader. Boots listened on intently, a grin tugging on the corners of his lips.

As Jack finished telling his story, Boots replied back with a cheeky smile, " Now, that's our Jacky-boy! To think you walked all over the town with a piece of jerky on you and you still went so far as to do that. My, that is just hillarious."

All of the boys nodded in agreement to Boots' statement, patting Jack's back humorously. Just as the boys turned a corner, Boots looked up to find himself awestruck at what laid in front of him. Immediately, Boots halted from from where he stood even though the majority of the guys continued on to walk forward. His legs wouldn't dare move a single inch from his spot.

Fifteen feet away from Boots stood a young beautiful european girl. The girl was currently standing near a metro train stop with a luggage in one hand. She had shoulder length strawberry blonde hair that was naturally curly which made her hair look like ringlets. She had porcelain pale skin that made her seem like a living and breathing doll. She wore a scholl dress that consisted of a knee-length plaid skirt and a cotton white collar shirt. She wore no jewerly except for the three pairs of earrings that punctured both of her small ears. All in all, she was a very breathtaking girl for her age.

Boots continued on to gaze at the lovely girl in front of him, when the mysterious girl suddenly brought her head up. Her eyes gazed straight into his own. That was when Boots noticed that she had blue-gray eyes that sparkled with curiousity.

The unknown girl, then surprised Boots when she smiled at him. Her eyes crinckled up slightly as she gave Boots a short wave of her right hand. In awe, Boots unconciously waved back to the girl and gave her a playful wink.

Boots watched as the girl shook her head slightly in what seemed to be in amusement. Seeing this, Boots couldn't help but grin along with the girl. He couldn't help himself. However, their short moment was instantly ruined when the train came to a slow stop in front of the girl.

" Hey Boots! You comin' or what?" Jack asked him as he waited along with the other group of boys for Boots. Boots turned towards his friends and then directly turned to the girl.

Seeing as the girl hadn't start to climb onto the train yet, Boots quickly sped towards her, pushing people along the way from him. He ran. Ran all the way to where the oblivious girl stood as he skidded to a halt. Now a mere inches away from her. The girl, now aware of a sudden prescence, raised her mysterious eyes to find Boots staring intently into her eyes as well.

" Hey, How ya' doin'?" Boots commenced as he took ahold of his hat out of simple manners, " The names Boots. An' I couldn't help but wonder what a beautiful girl such as yourself is doin'all alone."

Boots smiled down at the shocked girl as he gently grabbed her loose hand and gracefully kissed it with the brush of his lips. Looking at the girl, Boots then replied, " Now, would you mind tellin' me the name of such a pretty girl as yourself."

The girl then stared down at her own new, shiny black shoes as she answered back shyly, " Natasha. My name is Natasha."

Hearing the girl's name, Boots once again kissed the back of her smooth hand and gave a loving grin.

" Boots! What's the matter with ya'! Where'd you go?" Several voices called out from different his name being called, Boots immediately let go of her hand and gave her a final wink before he started to walk away to his friends.

However, Boots paused midway and turned his attention to Natasha. Locking eyes with her, Boots announced in sincerity, " I'll be seeing you again." It wasn't a statement. Nor was it a fact. Instead, it was a promise. A promise to see each other one day again and again. To see eachother, for what he hoped to be always.

" Yes, I'll be seeing you soon again Boots," Natasha called out to Boots, a smile gracing her delicate features. In turn, Boots gave her a smirk and waved to her for the last time. But, if Boots were to have turned around to see Natasha, then he would have noticed a rosy color of hue coveing Natasha's usually pale cheeks.

That was the day, Boots decided, when he found that special someone who would forever carry his heart in the palms of her hands.

**END FLASHBACK -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" Boots! You better wake up before old man Joe comes 'round again," A scratchy voice startled Boots out of his deep thoughts. Cracking one eye open, Boots gazed upward to find Crutchy towering above him. A look of curiousity mixed with worry crossed over Crutchy's features.

Boots then propped himself up by the use of his slender muscular elbows and looked at Crutchy as he said, " Does it look like I was sleepin'? Why, I was just here mindin' my own business, you know, thinkin'."

Crutchy stood there, looming over Boots, when he suddenly broke out into fits of laughter. " What's wrong with ya' now? Don't go thinkin' about gettin' a heart attack right here, right this instant," Boots replied bitterly, knowing full well why one of his pals was laughing.

" No, it's just that...you never think 'bout anything...'cause you're always actin' out before you even start to think," Crutchy spluttered in between his fits of laughter, not believing Boots for a single second.

" All right. You've caught me red-handed. So, detective, why don't you go run 'round a bit lookin' for Jacky-ol' boy while I get goin' out the door," Boots retorted back as he stood up from his position in bed.

_Yep,_ Boots thought aimlessly,_ maybe I might see Natasha again and then later invite her to go to the park with me._

**Ding! Dong! Ding!** The hum of the door bell rang throughout the quarters of the office. _Wonder who that could be at a time like this, _Boots pondered curiously. Sauntering towards the front door, Boots opened it to find quiet a surprise.

And what a surprise it was for Boots, who just stood still in the middle of the doorway with his wide in disbelief.

xoxoxox It's not always rainbows and butterflies xoxoxox

xoxoxo It's compromise that moves us along xoxoxo

xoxox My heart is full and my door is always open xoxox

xoxo I'll be waiting xoxo

xox Until you finally come in xox


End file.
